David Sanderson
Summary David Sanderson is the son of Antoinette Core, and Jamison Sanderson. He is the ex girlfriend of Mildred Mayor. He isn't nearly as evil as his parents, but he's still evil, nonetheless. He practices alchemy. He is the father of his grandfather's new vessel. Personality David is a very flexible character. If his family is acting evilly, he will follow them. If they are good, he will follow them. Out of all of the villains, he is the least evil, to the point of being considered neutral, actually. Biography Season One David is an evil person. He practices alchemy on a low level. Season one begins, with a parallel world he created. He made this world, to bring Mozart Sanderson and his parents, to stop them from torturing him. Jamison found a sneaky way in, and usurped his position of ruler of the world. Jamison's wife was sent to limbo, but he got his son back, so he could torture him. Jamison attempted to murder David, but David escaped with a ton of power, and sent Jamison to limbo with his wife, saving Mozart, and explaining that Jamison and Antoinette were people who stole Mozart, and pretended he was THEIR son, when in actuality, he was DAVID'S! Season one ends, with David anxious about those two escaping limbo. Season Two Anxious, David contacts the mayor of the city, and asks for her help. She says that the best thing he can do, is just talk to them, as they're out destroying the city, escaped from limbo. Mozart and David confront Jamison and Antoinette, and it slips out that something crazy is going on here... David is their son. And they didn't just kindap any random boy, they kidnapped their GRANDSON! David blows himself into limbo, in hopes that the alchemic blast will kill his parents. It doesn't. They absorb it, and send the whole city, Mozart, and THEMSELVES, to limbo. David hides behind Jamison as he explodes, and David controls the blast, so that it sends the whole city back into place, with all civilians' memories wiped. David, Antoinette, and Mozart, are all still stuck in limbo, and Mozart gets suspicious of David, and rightfully so. Then Antoinette bursts out laughing, and they reveal that this was all a decade-long rouse to torture Mozart. They explain it's because of something he did in a past life. Mozart is revealed to be... The resurrection of Antoinette's father. Antoinette shares her absorbed powers with David, and she escapes. Mozart begins to remember his past life, and he steals David's powers, sending him to deep limbo with his father. Season two ends. Season Three Some time later, Mozart and Marina send Antoinette to deep limbo as well. Then Jane brings them all back. David chases Mozart, threatening to kill him. They corner him, and Mozart nukes their mansion. David and his family sulk, and meander over to Jane's house, where they can continue their plans. Season Four Some things spark a civil war, and Jamison and his newly revealed father, want David on their team. But an unprepared David is attacked by a savage Marina, and she knocks him and herself 10 storeys off into a pit in Jane's laboratory. David dies early in season four. Season Five All the way through to Season Nine, David, and all people who perish after him, are tortured brutally in a place called The Zeroth Dimension, where all souls are sent upon death. Season Nine Still being tortured in The Zeroth Dimension, the family remains terrified. Suddenly, Mandy is pulled from the zeroth dimension by Susanne McWince, via swapping souls with Veronica DeBraeden. This makes the mysterious 0th dimension woman furious, and she lashes out at everybody. Soon later, Jane Core is soul swapped with Susanne McWince, and then Jane and Mandy proceed to soul swap more people. Antoinette Core is soul swapped with Allison DeBraeden, David Sanderson is soul swapped with Sierra DeBraeden, and Jamison Sanderson is soul swapped with Lisa DeBraeden. Mandy apologizes to the foursome, blaming it on being corrupted. They all accept, and make their move on Beatrice Mayor. Season Ten David is launched out the window by Veronica, killing him. Season Twelve After Ginger escapes, Mildred consults Mozart for help, using Roberta's Zeroth Dimension Portal. She grabs Mozart and resurrects him, but Mandy keeps the portal open, and pulls through Antoinette, Jamison, Charles, Jane, and David. They all wait for Mozart. Mandy is going to make him evil. She stuffs a purple ball down his throat, and he loses emotions. Mandy takes him back to her mansion, and The Evil Puffin Meet And Greet From Hell begins. After that, The Ginger Busting Plan is set into action. Season Thirteen Most of this season is spent dealing with The Ginger Busting Plan. Season Fourteen After the plan was sort of successful, all people involved (neglecting Mozart) were hospitalized. Appearance David has the trademark Conniving Puffin face, arms, and colours (or lack thereof). He has his father's wavy hair, and a slightly lighter colour of his mother's brown hair. He wears a blank shirt, blank pants, and very large standard shoes. He is voiced by Apple's text-to-speech voice, Alex. Powers * Teleportation - David can warp anywhere nearby, by disappearing in a puff of smoke. * Usage of Minor Alchemic Artifacts - David can use and tinker with low grade alchemic devices. * Limited Dimensional Access - David can interact with other dimensions, but not greatly affect them in any way. * Age Pausing - Due to his alchemic rank, David can pause his age, so that he will not ever die due to being old. * Creation of Rituals and Spells - As long as they are within his rank, David can create and use many different rituals and spells. Weaknesses David is just as vulnerable to normal causes of human deaths as an average human. * Getting Killed - David can very easily be killed by anybody, he is just slightly stronger than a normal human. * Hypnotic Amulet - David can be totally controlled with Mandy's amulet. Deaths & Resurrections * Birth - Born to Jamison Sanderson and Antoinette Core in 1977. * Death - Knocked off of a 10-storey platform by a suicidal Marina. * Resurrection - Soul swapped by Jane Core, for Sierra DeBraeden. * Death - Punched out the Mayor Tower's highest window, by Veronica. * Resurrection - David is pulled through a portal into the third dimension. Trivia * David is the only 100% neutral Conniving Puffin character. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}